Encuentro
by Nakuru Tsukishiro
Summary: Carly iba en busca de un reportaje y en ningún momento había pensado que se volverían a encontrar.


**Encuentro**

**Disclaimer:** YGO 5D's y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Notas:** Este es otro fic que escribí para la tabla Ilusoria antes de que terminase la saga de los Dark Signers, así que hay al menos un detalle que se aparta del canon.

Encuentro

Carly no había pensado dos veces antes de escabullirse en dirección a la sala privada, aprovechando la distracción de uno de los guardias, quien parecía más interesado en el escote de Angela que en el pase que debería haberle permitido entrar.

Riendo para sí misma corrió tan rápido como sus tacones se lo permitían, disfrutando el sentimiento de triunfo al haber conseguido adelantarse a Angela por una vez.

Ahora sólo tenía que encontrar la sala privada dónde las estrellas estaban disfrutando su velada lejos de los ojos de la mayoría de invitados.

Carly se detuvo por un momento, mirando las diferentes puertas del corredor y siguiendo su instinto se acercó a la más grande de todas, inclinándose sobre ella para posar su oído sobre la fría madera.

"¡Sí!" pensó al escuchar tenuemente la música que provenía de la sala a la que esta daba entrada. Ahora sólo tenía que entrar y buscar su primicia...

Antes de que Carly pudiese enderezarse, abrir la puerta y entrar propiamente, la puerta fue abierta desde adentro y ella aun estaba apoyada contra esta. Carly intentó recuperar su equilibrio y esquivar al hombre que intentaba salir al mismo tiempo, lo cuál sólo la llevó a caer estrepitosamente sobre sus rodillas.

El dolor que sintió y el pensamiento de que se estaba ensuciando su vestido se desvanecieron de su mente en cuanto notó todas las miradas sobre ella y en vez de levantarse, terminó enderezándose aun estando en el suelo, fijándose en la multitud de celebridades que la observaban.

—Eh... yo —murmuró torpemente, al tiempo que dejó escapar una risa nerviosa. Necesitaba pensar en una excusa o al menos intentar ganar tiempo e insistir con su pase, aunque dudaba que este sirviese de algo.

—¡Llamen a los vigilantes! —gritó alguien, sobresaltándola, antes de que pudiese decir o hacer algo. ¿¡En qué se había metido ahora!

—¡No! —exclamó—. Verán, yo tengo una razón para estar aquí...

Nadie parecía estar escuchándola, porque varios sacaron sus celulares, sin duda para llamar a la recepción y pedir que enviasen a alguien que la sacaría de allí. Si no hacía algo pronto...

—Te estaba esperando.

La voz sonaba conocida, mas Carly no se fijó en quien estaba frente a ella ni lo pensó dos veces y tomó la mano enfundada en un guante blanco, parándose gracias a la ayuda de esa persona y sintiéndose victoriosa al notar cómo todos los presentes parecían haber olvidado sus intentos por echarla.

—Gracias —comenzó, usando su mano libre para sacudir su vestido y al fin mirando a su salvadora. Carly no pudo evitar que sus ojos, ocultos por sus lentes, se agrandaran en sorpresa al mismo tiempo que su boca se abría por completo.

Con razón creía que reconocía la voz.

—¡Mi-Misty-san! —exclamó sorprendida, intentando dar un paso atrás, pero la modelo apretó su agarre en su mano y le sonrió, acercándose y dejando su otra mano sobre su cintura.

—Actúa con naturalidad —susurró Misty, moviéndose al ritmo de la música que no había dejado de sonar.

—¡Sí! —respondió, manteniendo su voz baja a pesar de su tono enérgico, al tiempo que dejaba su mano libre sobre el hombro de Misty.

La situación era extraña, pero no tanto como por la que habían pasado -y de alguna forma sobrevivido- meses atrás, por lo que Carly siguió la guía de Misty, moviéndose al suave ritmo de la música y desplazándose por el salón, cada vez más ocultas entre las demás personas.

La pieza terminó poco después de que llegaron al lado de una de las paredes de este, lejos de las mesas de comidas y algo apartadas de los demás invitados.

—Realmente me salvaste —comentó cuando sonaban los últimos acordes y sonrió, algo inquieta—. No esperaba verte aquí.

Misty no respondió su sonrisa, pero la miró preocupada.

—No sé qué estás investigando esta vez —susurró la modelo, todavía sin soltarla a pesar de que se había detenido junto a la música—, pero debes tener más cuidado.

Carly se sintió enrojecer ante el regaño y asintió.

—Claro que sí.

Misty suspiró, como si no le creyese por completo y al fin la soltó, mas en vez de alejarse acercó sus manos a su rostro y le quitó sus anteojos. La mirada de la modelo era seria y concentrada, por lo que Carly se quedó completamente quieta, pero luego de unos segundos no pudo aguantar la espera.

—Eh... ¿Misty-san? —preguntó, nerviosa, recordando las primeras palabras de Misty y cómo su predicción se había hecho realidad —. ¿Pasa algo?

La modelo pareció reaccionar y le colocó las gafas de nuevo con cuidado, sonriendo suavemente, casi con alivio, mientras negaba con su cabeza.

—Estarás bien —aseguró y creyendo por completo en las palabras de Misty, Carly se permitió relajarse.


End file.
